Fitting Recognition (a McRoll in the REAL World story) by Sammy & Mari
by sammy1026
Summary: It's time for Danny's promotion ceremony and SURPRISE party.


_**Mari's Notes:** Sammy: another fun adventure and as always a little insanity. Love you for the extra work._

Sammy & Ilna you keep me sane amidst the swirling forces of fun and craziness.

 _REALMcRollers Thank you for everything. You are amazing :)_

 _ **Sammy's notes:** Mari  & Ilna-_ _Forget it, Jake. It's Chinatown._

 _Sandy- 'Course I'm respectable. I'm old. Politicians, ugly buildings, and whores all get respectable if they last long enough._

 _REAL Worlders-The future, Mr. Gittes! The future._

 _Today's ANs brought to you by one of my all-time favorite detective related movies Chinatown_

* * *

 **Fitting Recognition (1/1)**

Danny fidgeted nervously with his shirt cuffs as he looked over his shoulder at the packed auditorium.

"Don't worry, they're not _all_ here to see you," Steve teased in an attempt to put his partner at ease.

"I haven't had this uniform on since … I can't even remember when," Danny huffed as he continued to squirm.

"Well, I think you look very handsome," Grace beamed proudly as she smoothed her father's tie.

"They could have just mailed me the paperwork or something," Danny grumbled. "I'm not sure why they have to make such a big fuss."

"It's recognition for a job well done," Catherine responded as she snapped a picture of Danny and Grace. "You deserve it. Everyone getting promoted tonight deserves it."

"That's right," Gabby agreed. "It gives the law enforcement family as well as members of the community a chance to say congratulations and thank you for all your hard work."

"I'm just doing my job," Danny insisted. "There's no need to make a fuss."

"You think we're making a fuss," Grace grinned. "Just imagine if Nonna and Grandma Clara were here. Then you'd see a fuss."

Danny couldn't help but chuckle. "But they'd make up for it by cooking for everyone after the ceremony."

"You might as well just enjoy the ride," Steve suggested. "The train is rolling now and there's no way to stop it."

Danny's reply died on his lips as Duke approached the group of friends with Chin and Kono in tow. "We're just about ready to get started so everyone may want to take their seats. Catherine, you're in the front row beside Lt. Governor Kekoa."

"Perfect," Catherine replied. "That'll give me a great vantage point to record the ceremony."

"Steve, you're backstage with the speakers. Gabby, Grace if you'll come with me I snagged you prime seats front and center with Chin and Kono. I'll come get you, Grace, when it's time for your part."

"Thanks," Grace bubbled before turning and hugging her father tightly. "You're gonna do great. I'm very proud of you."

"Me too," Gabby smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Catherine hung back to check an incoming text as everyone else headed to their assigned spaces.

"Everything ok?" Steve asked.

Catherine smiled. "It's Jenna. They just arrived at Fresco and are getting the room decorated. We're right on schedule."

Steve kissed her softly. "Of course we are. Now let's go get Danny promoted."

* * *

Duke stepped to the microphone to make his opening remarks. Since there were a relatively small number of promotions in this cycle, only 24 in all, he could not only list the officers' names, and the ranks they were being promoted to, but he had a chance to lace his remarks with a few personal anecdotes.

He talked about the time Pete Oheli, being promoted tonight to the rank of major, managed to disarm a heavily-armed shooter preparing to enter a downtown office building thus averting a crisis and saving countless lives. He also told the story of Karen Wellman, about to be a newly minted corporal, who helped form an after-school homework help program for the kids in the neighborhood she patrolled and how teachers reported a marked improvement in student performance as a result. And he told the story of how Danny Williams, soon to become lieutenant detective, spent two hours talking to a man holding his wife and children hostage, expertly working to keep the distraught man's emotions from spiraling out of control, ultimately resolving a very volatile situation with no injuries.

When Duke was finished with his remarks the mayor spoke briefly. He complimented every promotee on a job well done and lauded those at the head of HPD for their role in building a cohesive and pro-active department. He touched on new initiatives put in place over the last year to open up the lines of communication between the department and the citizens it was tasked with protecting. After acknowledging the chief and assistant chiefs the mayor asked for a moment of indulgence to talk about the Five-0 task force.

"When the concept of the task force was first explained to me I wasn't exactly sure how it would work. I was concerned that a small group of people operating outside the direction of HPD might be more of a hindrance than a help. I remember I asked for a chance to meet with someone on the team and ask a few questions. The next morning Detective Williams showed up at my office. He told me it was because he had better people skills than Commander McGarrett."

Laughter rippled through the crowd.

"I've come to know both men much better over the last several years since I took office, and consider them both friends, along with Lieutenant Kelly and Officer Kalakaua as well, and I reserve comment on whether Danny has the better people skills." He nodded his head vigorously in the affirmative to the delight of those in attendance. "What I do know is that Danny Williams has been a detective with an impressive solve rate for over 15 years, dating back to his time on the mainland, and that his work for the people of Hawaii has been nothing short of spectacular. He's a credit to the law enforcement community and I look forward to working closely with him for years to come."

The Police Commissioner spoke next and reiterated that all the brave men and women of his department deserved kudos for their hard work and brave efforts to keep the people of Hawaii safe. He pointed out that the number of promotions for women and minorities had increased once again this cycle by nearly 7%, continuing a five year upward trend. He repeated his oft-stated and strongly held belief that building a more diverse and inclusive police force was the key to bringing crime numbers down across the state.

"Today, we honor those who answer the call of duty."

He made his way down the list of names, mentioning each one of the people sitting on the stage behind him. When he reached Danny's name he said, "Detective Danny Williams, for his dedication to the badge and the Governor's Task Force and for putting the job before himself., He has performed extraordinary service for the people of the great state of Hawaii. For that we say thank you, and offer our most sincere congratulations on your promotion."

Lea was next up to the podium. She acknowledged the mayor, the police commissioner, and all the dignitaries in attendance. She turned to face the promotees and smiled warmly as she congratulated them on this career milestone. She spoke for several minutes about her pride in the department and her intention to work diligently to get them whatever they needed to continue the hard work of keeping the island, and the state, safe.

"I think we _all_ know how difficult a job law enforcement is. We _read_ about it every day. But the brave men and women you see sitting her on this stage go out and _live_ itevery day and they do an incredible job"

She outlined briefly, for the first time publicly, her plans for the expanded scope of Five-0. She was happy to see the reaction was overwhelmingly positive.

"When you see worldwide crime and violence spiraling, and new threats cropping up every day, I believe I speak for all of us when I say knowing Five-0 is around helps me sleep a little easier each night. Detective Williams has been second in command of that effort for six years, and the governor, his staff, and the citizens of our great state wish to congratulate him on this well-deserved promotion to Lieutenant Detective.

When she was done, she introduced Steve with a smile.

"It has been my pleasure over the last six years to work with many of the people you see behind me tonight. Many have made invaluable contributions to the work of Five-0 and despite what has been said here tonight about my people skills," he cast a knowing glance at the mayor and smirked, "I believe I've thanked each of them privately but I'm happy for the chance to do it again publicly."

"I'm especially thankful when it comes to Danny Williams. He didn't apply for a position on the task force. Actually," He indicated Chin and Kono in the front row. "none of them did. I drafted them. That didn't matter though, because from day one Danny always had my back. He's the consummate police officer. An incredibly good detective and skilled interrogator. I couldn't ask for a more dedicated, better partner." He looked at Danny and back at the attendees. "Or friend. Congratulations, Danny."

With all the speeches complete they moved on to the actual promotions. Danny was the last to step forward as Duke escorted Grace up to the stage.

Danny Williams winked at his beaming daughter as she stood on his right side and pinned Lieutenant's bars on his rarely-worn dress uniform. To his left, Steve was offering his hand with another heartfelt, "Congratulations."

Uncle and niece exchanged a smile and they both stepped back, but not before Grace kissed her father's cheek and hugged him. Her, "I'm so proud of you, Danno," made the newly minted Detective Lieutenant's blue eyes dampen and he cleared his throat as the department photographer took several posed shots of him, Steve and Grace before directing the mayor and the rest of the team in for a few more. Danny motioned Catherine up to join them and finally, the photographer snapped several of Gabby, Danny and Grace before moving away and letting everyone congratulate him.

Grace hugged Catherine and asked, "You got the whole ceremony on video, right?"

"Every word." She held up Grace's phone.

"Wait till Nonna and Grandma and Grandpa see!" She bubbled. "And Aunt Theresa and Aunt Angela."

Steve placed a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Well deserved. So, who's ready to head over to the Hilton for a celebration dinner?"

"So fancy," Danny chuckled. "I would have been happy with something simpler."

"It's not too late to change to Kamekona's," Steve quipped.

"Yes, it is," Gracie rolled her eyes at her favorite uncle. "Tonight is super special. We can go to Kamekona's anytime. This night deserves something fancier."

"OK then," Danny grinned at Grace's excitement, "Let's go. I'm starved."

* * *

The team, along with Grace, Catherine and Gabby, made their way up the outdoor stairs and entered Fresco Restaurant where Grace stepped up to the hostess station confidently.

"My name is Grace Williams. We have a reservation."

"Oh, Miss Williams. We had a last minute request to accommodate a large party in the main dining room so I hope it's alright we'll be seating you in one of the private rooms."

Grace looked over her shoulder, pretending to check with Steve and Catherine, and when they both nodded she turned and smiled at the hostess. "That'll be fine."

They walked a short distance and headed up another set of stairs that led to a darkened room that Danny knew from prior visits had wood panel walls and comfortable banquette seating. The hostess led the way with Grace right behind followed by Danny then Gabby, Catherine and the rest of the Five-0 team.

As soon as they were all in the room the hostess turned on the lights and a huge cry of SURPRISE! rang out.

"What the …" Danny's hand flew to his chest and he took a step back. The first thing he saw was a large colorful hand-drawn banner on the far wall that read "Congratulations Lieutenant Detective Williams" in large blue letters. His eyes quickly took in the beautifully set table running the length of the room, balloons in each corner, ornate centerpieces, a hors d'oeuvre table, and a portable bar in the corner complete with black vested bartender. At the far end of the table sat a large projection screen.

But the best part was the smiling faces of so many friends. Jenna, the Allen kids, Jess, Jadon, Carrie and John, Kamekona and Esther, Linda and Grandma Josie.

"It's a surprise promotion party," Grace squealed delightedly. "Did we really get you? Did you really not know?"

"I had absolutely no idea," he said honestly.

"Congratulations, Uncle Danny!" Kaitlyn was the first to reach him and he bent to give her a hug as the rest of the Allens and Jadon followed in her wake.

Grace pulled out her phone. "If you want to see it, I have the whole ceremony. Auntie Cath filmed it. I can project it onto the screen."

She turned and beamed at Steve.

"Of course we want to see it," Jenna said excitedly.

"I love any ceremony involving uniforms that doesn't include me wearing one," Carrie chimed in as she and John turned their seats towards the screen.

As Carrie's arm moved Kaitlyn caught sight of something on her wrist and took a few steps closer. "Is that the bracelet I made you?"

"Absolutely," Carrie smiled. "It's one of my favorite pieces of jewelry.

Kaitlyn beamed as she slid into the seat beside Carrie.

"We gotta see D-dawg getting promoted." Jadon grinned at Danny as Grace hit play and everyone who hadn't been at the ceremony gathered to watch.

Danny turned to Grace, a look of pure love on his face. "You did all this? For me?"

"I had lots of help. Auntie Catherine, Uncle Steve, Carrie … even Boris. He's the one who reminded me to have everyone park around the back so you didn't recognize any cars."

"He thinks of everything," Danny chuckled.

"We all pitched in but this was mostly Grace," Catherine reported. "She did all the hard work and kept everyone organized."

Danny smiled proudly. "You didn't need to do all this. Just having you there pinning the bars on me was plenty."

Grace surveyed the room and all the people in attendance and her heart swelled with happiness. "I wanted to do it."

As they were talking Kiyoshi Tamako approached. Catherine looked on with a smile as a very composed Grace introduced the catering manager to Danny, Steve, Kono and Chin.

"The room looks great," Grace bubbled after the introductions were out of the way. "Everything is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," Kiyoshi smiled. "I can't take credit for the centerpieces however. Those arrived this afternoon courtesy of Boris O'Malley at the Ko Olina Resort. He sent them along with his congratulations."

Danny dropped his arm around Grace's shoulders. "Remind me to call him and say thank you."

"You have a very impressive daughter, Lieutenant Detective Williams. I wish all my clients were as well prepared and decisive as she was while planning this party. She was a pleasure to work with."

Danny wrapped his arms around Grace. "Thank you. I'm very proud of her."

"Liliah, Tammy and Chloe will be your servers tonight." Kiyoshi indicated three women who had just entered the room. "Your bartender is Luke. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to let me know.

As she turned to leave a murmur of excitement went through those watching the video.

"You clean up pretty good," Kamekona said as they got to the part where Danny stepped forward to accept his promotion.

The excitement turned to a chorus of 'awww' as Grace lifted the lieutenant's bars from their box.

"That's so sweet," Esther said tearily as Grace pinned the bars on her father.

As the video concluded with Danny being swarmed by well-wishers, everyone cheered and Jacob high fived him. "Is that like you got promoted a grade?"

He nodded. "I guess it is, buddy."

When he stepped up to congratulate him, Jadon handed over a gift bag adorned with a blue ribbon. "Congratulations, D-Dawg," he said and glanced at Cody then back at Danny.

"Jadon, you didn't have to …" Danny grinned. "But this is awesome, thanks, man." He pulled out a tissue-wrapped frame that was hand decorated to a near-professional level. "Woah, nice skills. This really is incredible." The frame featured police-blue lacquered wood, a replica of Danny's badge mounted at the top and silhouettes of New Jersey and Oahu on the two bottom corners. The photo was of Danny and Grace as she pinned on his new insignia while Steve stood on his other side looking on with pride.

"How'd you get this so fast?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I have my ways." Jadon was beaming. "Actually, I asked Catherine to text me a picture soon as she could an' I was at the library waitin' for it. Miss Kristin told me I could use the good printer. My Mama got me the wrappin' stuff so I was all hooked up."

Danny pulled the teen into a hug. "You definitely would do fine in New Jersey. Thanks, J, really."

Jadon's smile lit the room.

As everyone enjoyed the hors d'oeuvres and got themselves something to drink Danny circulated around the room thanking each person for coming.

When they finally took their seats for dinner he was surprised to find a program on his plate. Casey and Jess exchanged nervous glances as he opened it up and began to read.

 _Uncle Danny is a super fun uncle. He tells good jokes and funny stories. He's smart too and he teaches me things.-Jacob_

 _Uncle Danny always takes time to answer my questions and he never makes me feel silly for asking.-Dylan_

 _The day I met Grace and Uncle Danny turned out to be one of the best days of my life. He is a very good listener.-Kaitlyn_

Danny's eyes grew misty as he turned the pages and read through all the quotes.

"Casey and Jess put that together," Steve said, clearly impressed by the final product.

"Thanks, girls. This is amazing. I'll keep this forever," Danny said genuinely.

Both girls beamed.

Danny nudged Grace. "Is that screen just for the video or might there be a slide show in my future?"

Grace's smile was a mile wide. "There's a slide show."

"No embarrassing pictures though, right?"

"Grandma and Nonna sent me some good ones from when you were little," Grace reported happily.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Luckily I was an extraordinarily cute child."

"When did that change?" Steve smirked.

They all enjoyed dinner, laughing and telling stories about Danny's exploits since coming to Hawaii. Danny even contributed a few New Jersey stories of his own. When dinner was over a large cupcake display in the shape of a police badge was wheeled in on a cart.

"Kaitlyn, did you make these?" Danny asked. When the young girl nodded he said "These are amazing!"

"The pastry chef wants to offer her a job," Chloe smiled as she cleared away the dinner dishes.

"I'll bet he does," Danny nodded as he pulled out his phone and took a picture.

As they feasted on cupcakes Steve presented Danny with an envelope. "This is from all of us."

"You guys," Danny said. "You really didn't need to do this."

"It's just our way of saying congratulations."

Danny opened the envelope and found a reservation for a long weekend for two at a resort in Vail, Colorado, complete with airline tickets.

"We figured maybe you can get a little taste of snow to hold you over until next time you get back to Jersey in the winter," Catherine explained.

"This is awesome," Danny said, too choked up to say more.

"I think this would be the perfect time to start the slideshow," Steve suggested.

They all settled back to watch as the lights dimmed and the first picture to appear on the screen was a blond, blue eyed three year old wearing a policeman's uniform and holding a plastic gun in one hand and a trick or treat bag in the other.

 **THE END**

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
